As You wish, Master!
by Rain Orihara
Summary: Gokudera,aside from being his Tsuna's right-hand man and a guardian of Storm Vongola ring, he made a bet with the person he hates most, which is Yamamoto.BET:Gokudera will become Yamamoto's MAID for 3 weeks and if Gokudera fall for Yamamoto, Gokudera will
1. Chap 1 Agreement

**I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

**NOTE:** FANFICTION ABOUT 8059 PAIR! YAOI AGAIN! (Sorry if I made any mistakes in my spelling, grammar etc.)

SUMMARY: Gokudera Hayato, aside from being his JYUDAIME's right-hand man and a guardian of Storm Vongola ring, he made a bet or an agreement with the person he hates most, which is Yamamoto Takeshi. Wondering what the bet is? …The bet is about: Gokudera will become Yamamoto's personal maid for about 3 weeks only, and if Gokudera falls for him after 3 weeks, then Yamamoto will become his lover and follow whatever Yamamoto pleases to do with him, but if Gokudera didn't fall for him in 3 weeks, Yamamoto will never be close to him and Tsuna again. Of course no one must know about it…

My second fanfiction…

ENJOY!!!!

Chapter One: AGREEMENT

Walking at the peaceful Namimori Street, moving towards his great 10th generation Vongola boss's house, Gokudera met by chance, the black-haired boy wearing its carefree face. "Yo! Gokudera g'morning." Yamamoto greeted as he pat the shoulder of the silver-haired boy. "Tsk! What's so good about the morning! Baseball idiot!" Gokudera exclaimed, removing the hand off his shoulders as he stared at the other boy with his angry and irritated face, "Huh, seeing you so early in the morning… cold it be bad luck? ..." Gokudera continued with a sigh.

"Hahaha! Gokudera, you really don't need to get mad." Yamamoto said as he smiled to the other boy. The two continued to walk until they've gotten to the house of Tsuna. Just exactly that time, Tsuna came out of the house with Reborn.

"Good Morning! Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto." Tsuna said. They continue with the same attitude as what they are until they've got to school.

--------------------The bell rang LUNCH TIME -------------

As usual they eat together at the school's roof top. "Tsuna. You really need to train more! With that stiff body of yours, you won't be capable of being the 10th mafia boss!" Reborn said as he kicked Tsuna's face and dragged him out in the middle of their lunch. "JYU—Jyuudaime!!!" Gokudera shouted as he cried looking at his beloved boss being dragged outside like that. Well he has nothing to do but to say 'Gambatte! JYUUDAIME!'

"Huh." Gokudera sighed. "Now Jyuudaime isn't here, well I think I should just go home." Gokudera added as he gets up. In the roof top, there are only 2 people, which are Gokudera and Yamamoto. After the silver-haired boy stand up, he realizes that the place where they are is too quiet that only the sound of chirping birds, the soft wind that blows the leaves of the trees and the sound of plastics they have in the rooftop are being heard at the moment. He looked at Yamamoto with his bright green eyes and said, "Well then, I'll be going--" he was interrupted as a cold hand grabbed his hand. "Not yet." Yamamoto said as he stands up and pinned Gokudera to the nearest wall. "Wha—let go Baseball IDIOT!" Gokudera tries to persist.

But no matter how much Gokudera tries to be persistent, the baseball idiot holds him much stronger than he expected. "Gokudera…" Yamamoto whispered as he wraps his other hand to Gokudera's waist and lowered his head, gently kissing the neck of the silver-haired boy. "L-let go i-I--…" Gokudera moaned in a deep voice as his face turns red.

Yamamoto looked at him in deep eyes, "No. I won't do that unless you agree with me." The black-haired boy said in a seductive voice.

"E-eh!!!? I-Idiot! What agreement!? You're becoming weird this time!"

"Hmm… you really think so?"

"Y-yeah…" Gokudera said as he blushed heavily.

"Well, I think it's because of you…"

"HUH?! Me?"

"Hahaha, yeah! It's because I love you."

"What--! saying such words which are so unbelievable!"

"Unbelievable?"

"YEAH! SO UNBELIEV--" Gokudera was interrupted when Yamamoto pushed his lips to Gokudera's tender lips which made the silver-haired boy shocked. Gokudera tries to pull away the other boy using his trembling hands, when Yamamoto's lips became deeper. "A-ah!" Gokudera moaned as they pull away and panted heavily. The silver-haired boy can't explain what is happening, he doesn't know what to do, and he felt like his heart is going to burst. His heart started to thump faster and faster. He looked down facing the floor to hide his heavily blushed face.

While looking down the floor, Yamamoto rose up Gokudera's face and slid his tongue inside Gokudera's mouth as the black-haired boy explores the every detail of it. "Mmm… Ya--" Gokudera moaned hardly. At this time Gokudera's mind flew out. He can't think of anything, his trembling arms and hands started to wrap around the other boy's neck and Yamamoto's hands started to move around Gokudera's soft, silky and silver hair.

Gokudera kisses back to every deep kiss of Yamamoto's. They pulled away as a thin line of saliva connected them as it falls to the silver-haired boy's chin.

"What the heck did we just do!!!!?" Gokudera exclaimed as he remove his arms around the other boy.

"I didn't know you're also a good kisser Gokudera!" Yamamoto more likely complimented.

"Wai--! This all happen because… because!" Gokudera said as he wiped the saliva that just fall from his chin.

"Okay then," Yamamoto smiled.

"IT'S NOT ALRIGHT!"

"Why aren't you satisfied? Then let's conti--" Yamamoto said as Gokudera covered the black-haired boy's mouth.

"Not at all!!!"

"Well then let's talk about the agreement." Yamamoto said after licking Gokudera's hands which made Gokudera remove his hands from his mouth.

"… And what agreement is that?"

"Hmm… let's see…"

"It's not `HMM…`! You should know it, idiot!"

"Ah yeah… no need to get mad…"

"…"

"Then it's like this… I want you to be my personal maid for 3 weeks only,"

"3WEEKS!!! It's too long! AND AS A MAID OF YOURS?!"

"Yeah exactly, a maid that will sleep with me, cook for me and do all the things I will say…"

"YOU"RE KIDDING! SLEEP WITH YOU!? COOK FOR YOU?! Are you making me laugh?! You're parents are the one who cook for you and not me!"

"Well, actually my parents are out for a vacation in Hokkaido for 3 weeks that's why there's no need to worry."

"SO YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME AS YOU'RE MAID JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE PARENTS ARE OUT FOR VACATION?!"

"More likely… but that's not the real reason!"

"Huh? So what is it?"

"It's because I love you!"

"Don't say such thing idiot!"

"It's true. You'll be my personal maid for 3 weeks and if you fall for me in 3 weeks, obviously, we'll be lovers." He whispered as he leans closer to the silver-haired boy.

"Wha--! And if not?"

"If not, then it's up to you to choose."

"Hmm… Well then, if not, you promise not to be close to Jyuudaime!"

"Yeah."

And so the bet ended. The 2 promised not to tell anyone about this. Gokudera, being Yamamoto's maid will start the day after tomorrow in order for Gokudera to prepare his things. Exactly the night they got home, they were looking out their windows, staring at the same starry sky, wondering what'll happen the day after tomorrow.

------end of chapter one-------

Hope you like it! This is only the first chapter of my story… there will still more chapters to come… I apologize for my bad grammar and all. Thanks for reading the first chapter! Chapter two will be the next… hope you read it!

Written by: Akane Shinbashi


	2. Chap 2 Beside You

**I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

**NOTE: **This is the second chapter of my fanfiction: AS YOU WISH, MASTER. Hope you enjoy it! Sorry if I made any mistakes in the grammar and spelling. I am so happy about the reviews thanks guys!!! GAMBATTE!!

Chapter Two: Beside You

Sunday morning:

Today is the set date when Yamamoto's parents are departing for Vacation in Hokkaido, which is also the day when Gokudera is going to move in Yamamoto's house for 3 weeks for a special agreement, being his MAID. After saying Good Bye to his parents, Yamamoto head straight to his room to arrange his things in preparation for Gokudera being his Personal Maid. After preparing his things, he grabbed his cellphone which is placed on top of his dresser and started to call Gokudera.

"Yo! How is it going?"

"Idiot! I should be the one asking you that!!!"

"Ah, well, my parents are already on their way to vacation. It's all settled now. Want to accompany you going here?"

"NO NEED IDIOT!"

--Gokudera hang up~

After moving out of his apartment, locking it up and giving sigh saying, `_Why the heck do I need to agree with him... But for the sake of 10__th__…_` Gokudera walk down the stairs moving straight towards Yamamoto's house.

On the way to Yamamoto's house, the silver-haired boy met Shamal drunken and hunting girls, "Damn, meeting him on the way may mean bad luck…" Gokudera sighed. The silver-haired boy continues to walk not minding Shamal in his surroundings. Moving towards Yamamoto's house which is only meters away from where he is, Shamal grabbed his hand, "GOKUDERA! Help me!!! The girls keep on avoiding me!!!" Shamal said in a very pity tone of voice. "Idiot! I don't care about that!!! Don't touch me!" Gokudera exclaimed releasing his hands from Shamal.

Gokudera keeps on saying "IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT!" to Shamal at that time. He was only meters away from the house of Yamamoto, and of course the black haired boy can hear it. He recognizes the voice of Gokudera and move straight outside to welcome him.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto said as he moves out the door. "E-Eh?!" Gokudera replied as he tries to remove Shamal's hands away from him. "Hey Shamal!!! What're you--" Gokudera exclaimed. "Ya-Yamamoto DON'T just stand in there! Help me get rid of this drunken man!!!" Gokudera said as he pull away Shamal. Shamal glared at Yamamoto and smirked at him.

Abruptly, Yamamoto ran into them and grab Gokudera saying, "Don't touch my PROPERTY!"

"Wha?! YOUR PROPERTY? Are you kidd--" Gokudera said as he was interrupted by the sudden kiss of Yamamoto unto him. Yamamoto passionately kisses Gokudera on the lips in front of Shamal which is currently in a state of shock. The black-haired boy run his fingers towards the smooth ears of the other boy, while on the other half, Gokudera widen his eyes and pull Yamamoto away from him when breathing became a problem. The 2 panted heavily.

"IDIOT! Why did you do that in front of other people!!!!!" Gokudera said as he stared at Yamamoto with his irritated eyes.

"Come inside." Yamamoto said in a deep and serious tone, before holding Gokudera's hand. Gokudera was surprised by the sudden change in attitude of Yamamoto.

On the other half, Shamal gain his consciousness again after standing like a stone on the street and watching a scene such as _that._

"Hey brats, next time you're going to _make out, _do it in a more private place and not on the streets." Shamal said while scratching his head.

"Ah! N-no! That's not it! Uhmm… actually, I don't really agree with it…" Gokudera said before going inside Yamamoto's house. "Yeah, yeah I know. Just admit that it feels good Gokudera." Shamal said as he hunts another girl. "Damn you Bastard!!!" Gokudera shouted.

Inside the house of Yamamoto, a clean and quiet place on the first floor, no people around even in the shop. All they can hear are their footsteps in the stairs and in the wooden floor. "You go first to the room upstairs, got to get some things on the other room." After Gokudera enters Yamamoto's room, he put down his bags beside the door and sat on the bed, "Hmm… This room is quite simple for an idiot." Gokudera said as he lays down the bed. The silver-haired boy found it boring in the room, and so he decided to find Yamamoto.

Next to the room of Yamamoto is another room which is intended only for storage of stuffs and all, there he found Yamamoto. The silver-haired boy stand beside the door.

"Hey Baseball idiot! What're you doing there?"

"Ah, Hahaha, just checking out other things."

"Hmm…"

"Ah found it!" Yamamoto said as he brings out something like a dress.

"What's that?"

"Hmm… it's my mom's dress when she was in high school."

"A dress?"

"Yeah, actually my mom was once a cosplayer or something. She actually likes wearing maid outfits and such."

"Then, what're you going to do with that?"

"W-Well, I think this will suit you." The black-haired boy said as he scratches his forehead and blush a little.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!!!?! Why would a guy like me wear some sort of stuffs!" Gokudera exclaimed as he move towards Yamamoto.

"Yeah, I know you will decline…" Yamamoto said as he move forward to the other young male and pin him to the wall, "But as my maid, I want you to wear this." He said in a very serious voice.

Yamamoto's change of attitude makes Gokudera feel uncomfortable. "Y-Yamamoto, are you having mood swings?" Gokudera said as he turns his head to the opposite direction intending to hide the reddish face of him.

"Mood swings?"

"Y-yeah" Gokudera said as he nod his head.

"Hmm… I don't think so…" Yamamoto said as he brush his lips to the neck of Gokudera leaving a kiss mark on it.

"A-ah…" Gokudera moaned.

"Hmm…?" the black-haired boy said as he inserts his leg between the other boy's legs.

"Wha—t're y-you doing idiot!"

"Hmm… When I'm Gokudera, I'm always on the mood." Yamamoto said as he licked Gokudera's lips.

"Stop it BASTARD!"

"Remember the bet, if you fall for me in 3 weeks then you'll be mine, no matter what."

"That's if I fall for you IDIOT!"

"Exactly, I can already feel your heart throbbing faster." Yamamoto said as his hands explores the other male's body under his t-shirt.

Gokudera felt his cheeks so hot. He can feel his heart throbbing faster each time Yamamoto moves his lips into his neck and his hands that explores the every detail of his body under his shirt. It made him feel like his body is heating up, he pulled away Yamamoto and turned the opposite direction, "Ah, I forgot. I'm going to take a bath, it's already 3:00 pm."

Gokudera left Yamamoto on the room, as he walk towards the C.R. Without taking off his clothes he opened the shower and thought, `_Why does this happens all the time! That bastard!!! Oh! I forgot my clothes in the room!_`

"Gokudera, I'll put your towel here." Yamamoto said after knocking the door.

"T-Thanks." Gokudera replied. After taking his bath, Gokudera reached out the towel and noticed some piece of cloth with it. He was so surprised and at the same time irritated when he saw that it was the maid outfit. `_Damn that bastard! He really intend me to wear this stuff!!!_`

After all he has no choice but to wear it until he reached the room and dress up. He knew that if he will just go out with only a towel on his waist, the black-haired boy will do the same thing as what had happened before. (such as perverted things and such.)

Moving out of the door with his super cute maid outfit that matches with his beautiful blushing face and wet look of his hair, he saw Yamamoto waiting for him outside.

"Wow! It suits you best Gokudera!" Yamamoto said as he blush.

"Damn! You really intend to do this since the beginning!"

"Hmm… Just as I thought, cat ears might be a good match for you."

"HEY LISTEN!!!"

"You're beautiful, Gokudera." Yamamoto said as he stands up and started to hold Gokudera's face.

"P-Pervert! I'm going to change my clothes!" Gokudera said as he move away heading to the room of Yamamoto. He locked the door and started to change his clothes. After he changed his clothes, he found Yamamoto watching the television downstairs.

He walked downstairs to talk to Yamamoto.

"Hey, What'll be the breakfast for tomorrow?" Gokudera said as he sat on the couch at least centimeters away from the other boy.

"Hmm… anything. Just as long as you make it, I'll eat it!" Yamamoto said facing the silver-haired boy.

"Huh! Well then, I'll cook an overcooked egg that is impossible to eat!"

"I'll still eat it." Yamamoto said as he holds Gokudera's chin raising it a bit upward.

"WHA--! Bastard!"

"I'll eat whatever you cook, as long as it's you. Because this is the first time Gokudera is going to do things for me WHILE WEARING THE MAID OUTFIT."

"WHAT?! WHILE WEARING THAT STUFF?!"

"Of course. You're my maid after all. But don't tire yourself today. You also don't need to make meals for dinner later, because mom already left something to eat in there for today."

"…"

"AND, if you tire yourself too much today, your body might not be able to take it when the two of us are in bed later night."

"YOU PERVERT!!! What the heck are you talking about! As if, I will be in the same bed as you!"

"Of course you will, besides, it's your master's wish after all."

"!!!!!!!!!"

-------night time-------

"Where will I be sleeping?" Gokudera said as he looked around the room.

"Of course beside me. Remember? Every night we're going to sleep in the same bed. After all my bed is quite enough for 2 people." Yamamoto said as he turns off the lights and grabbed Gokudera going to bed.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Gokudera exclaimed as he tries to forbear himself from blushing. "Well then…" Yamamoto said as he position his hand under Gokudera's shirt.

In their current position right now, Gokudera is the Uke and Yamamoto is the Seme.

Yamamoto brushes his lips into Gokudera's lips and tries to remove the other young male's shirt.

"Mnn…" Gokudera moaned. Every once in a while, Yamamoto's kiss becomes deeper and deeper. Gokudera felt his heart is going to burst, out of a sudden he kisses back and wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's neck.

"Gokudera." Yamamoto uttered in the dark night as he unzips the zipper of Gokudera's pants. "N-No…" Gokudera moaned as he breathes for a little while and kisses back again. Yamamoto started to forcefully inserted his tongue inside the other boy's mouth exploring the every detail of the mouth and bumping in and out against their hot tongues.

Gokudera can feel the hotness of his body that clashes with Yamamoto's body.

"Gokudera." Yamamoto said as he pants heavily.

"Mnn… Ah…"

"Can I come inside you?" Yamamoto said in a deep voice.

"D-Do it fast Idiot!"

Yamamoto started to remove Gokudera's pants with its underwear. After removing it, he unzipped his own pants and totally removed it.

The black-haired boy inserted his middle finger first into Gokudera's hole, making Gokudera moan harder.

After a while he now then inserted his _own_ inside Gokudera's hole. At first it was painful and was a very slow movement, but after the pain has gone, Yamamoto thrusts deeper and deeper.

"D-Damn you idiot!" Gokudera said as he moan heavily.

Yamamoto digs deeper inside and out of Yamamoto's hole making them feel like bursting.

"Ya-yama-moto… I'm going t-to--" Gokudera moaned as he felt like his whole body going to burst.

"Yeah… I know…" Yamamoto said as white liquids came out of _their cocks._

That night, Gokudera can feel the sudden change of his feelings towards Yamamoto. The anger and hateful feeling he felt towards Yamamoto is suddenly changing into soft and loving feeling…

--end of chapter two~

hope you like this chapter… Keep reading until the last chapter. I'm still going to update the next chapters soon. Thanks for reading this chapter. (sorry if I made any mistakes)

YAOI ALERT!!!

Written by: Akane Shinbashi


	3. Chap 3 Duties

**I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

**NOTE: **Thanks for reading the last 2 chapters! I am really happy after reading the reviews that many people have read my story. Thanks!!! Sorry for the late update! ENJOY!!

Chapter Three: Duties

After that night that they shared together in one bed, Gokudera's feelings towards Yamamoto is changing. Little by little he come to understand that his feelings for the black-haired boy isn't hatred anymore.

The sun is up, exactly 6:40 in the morning Gokudera woke up. He take a bath and change in his uniform getting ready for school. He walk down the stairs going to the kitchen. While walking towards the kitchen, he saw an apron in color pink with a design of Winnie the Pooh, looking at it, he remembers what happened just yesterday. All the things about moving in to Yamamoto's house, the maid things, the agreement and most especially, what had happened that night. Gokudera shook his head, refraining himself from thinking about those things.

`_That bastard! My body hurts so much because of what had happened last night!!!_` he thought in his mind as he pony his hair and started to wear the pink apron. Even though he hated to wear such thing, he has no other choice, for him it's better to wear an apron instead of a maid outfit.

The silver-haired boy opened the refrigerator and found some eggs and ham. Well, his not that familiar in cooking, though he could only cook the simple foods.

Gokudera started to cook while, Yamamoto was still on the bed.

7:00 in the morning, Yamamoto woke up. He noticed that Gokudera is not on the bed already and so he decided to go down.

"Hmm… Gokudera is making a meal." Yamamoto said as he move towards Gokudera.

"Shut Up!!!" Gokudera said as he continues to cook.

"What a cute apron you're wearing…" Yamamoto said as he wrap his arms around Gokudera's waist.

"YOU BASTARD! Don't touch me!" Gokudera said as he blush heavily.

"Mmm… Don't touch? Why? We've already done _it_ last night." Yamamoto said as he lowers his head, brushing his lips to the neck of the silver-haired boy.

"S-stop it…" Gokudera moaned.

"Why?" Yamamoto said as he lifts up Gokudera's face and kisses the other boy's cheeks.

Gokudera widen his eyes, and thought, `_Damn! If this continues the same thing will happen!_`

"…"

"Ah! If we don't hurry we'll be late for school!" Gokudera said before removing Yamamoto's hands from his waist.

After finishing their breakfast and preparing for school, they got out of the house going to Tsuna's home. The two remained silent until they reached Tsuna's house.

"10th! Good morning!!!" Gokudera said as moves beside Tsuna.

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." Tsuna greeted.

"Ah! G'morning'" Yamamoto said.

Their agreement will only be done at Yamamoto's house and not outside that's why they stay the same as usual.

_______________Lunch Break________________

The three sat down in their usual place, the rooftop.

"Ah! 10th!!!" Gokudera said before standing up.

"What is it Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna replied.

"Uhmm… I'll just buy some food downstairs." Gokudera said as he open the door of the rooftop.

"Ah…"

Tsuna noticed that Yamamoto didn't have his lunch box today and asked, "Yamamoto, where's your lunch box today?"

"Ah… well, my parents were out for vacation in Hokkaido for 3 weeks…"

"Ahh… You won't eat today?"

"…"

After a moment, Gokudera opened the door bringing plenty of snacks and catching his breath.

"Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said as he looks at the young boy who is panting heavily.

Gokudera hand over a plastic with lots of food inside to Yamamoto, "Bastard! Here, it's my treat today." Gokudera said as he blush a little.

"Thank you, Gokudera!" Yamamoto replied and smiled at him.

After eating their snacks, Yamamoto brought out a piece of paper and a pen and started to write. Tsuna and Gokudera noticed Yamamoto writing something on the piece of paper.

"What're you writing, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked.

"Hmm… nothing important…" Yamamoto replied as he continue to write.

"Hey you baseball freak don't make 10th wonder so much about that thing you're writing!" Gokudera said before grabbing the paper from Yamamoto.

As he read the writings on the paper… he found out that this were all about maid stuffs.

--on the paper~

Duties of a maid:

HE must always fulfill the wishes of his master… Even if he wishes to do _it._

HE must always reply, "AS YOU WISH, MASTER" every time his master ask him to do something.

HE must always sleep together with his master in ONE BED.

HE must wear the maid uniform.

HE must fall in love with his master.

--end—

Gokudera was so shocked after reading all this and thought in his mind, `_Damn what is this!!! All of it will lead to having sex with his master!!!_` he looked at Yamamoto with irritated eyes and tore the paper apart.

"YOU BASTARD!!! Do you think I will follow these things!!!?!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"What is that Gokudera? You will follow something?" Tsuna asked.

"Ah no! it's nothing 10th! Don't mind!" Gokudera said while he shook his head.

"Ah alright." Tsuna replied.

--after school—

As soon as they got home, Gokudera sat on the couch, tired and sleepy and so he began to close his eyes. While on the other side, Yamamoto goes straight to the storage room to get the maid uniform and bring it to Gokudera.

"Gokudera." Yamamoto said, standing beside the couch.

"What do you want?" Gokudera said as he continue to close his eyes.

"Look… Wear this." Yamamoto said as he shows the maid uniform.

"What???!" He said, opening his eyes and moving his head to look at the other boy, "I told you I don't like to wear such thing, BASTARD!!!" he added.

"But… even if you say so…" Yamamoto said in a soft and cute voice.

"I decline."

"Hmm… then if you don't want to wear this, wear an apron instead…"

"Well, that'll be much better!"

"…But only apron."

"What do you mean?"

"No clothes under the apron." Yamamoto said as he smile.

"NO!!!!!!"

"Then wear this."

"WHATTTTT!!!!!!!!!"

Gokudera can't do anything but to wear the maid outfit. He knew that if he will try to insist and decline, it'll just make him feel like losing to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto started to take a bath while Gokudera started to wear his maid outfit. After changing in his maid outfit he opened the door of the room.

As he opens the door, he found yamamoto just about to enter the room. The silver-haired boy widen his eyes when he saw yamamoto only with a towel on his waist. He blushed heavily as he steps backward looking at the other boy. The wet hair of yamamoto that drops in his chest and his sexy waist wrapped by a towel makes Gokudera's heart throb faster.

"Baseball freak!!! What're you doing here!!!?" Gokudera said as he looks down covering his blushing face.

"EH…? But this is OUR room." Yamamoto said as he leans forward to the other boy.

"AH… uhm… BUT WHY ARE YOU ONLY WITH A TOWEL!!!"

"Ehh… Gokudera is embarrassed when I only wear a towel?" Yamamoto said as he lifts up Gokudera's face.

"I-Idiot I-I'm not!" Gokudera said as he tries to deny himself.

After a moment, Yamamoto noticed Gokudera's outfit,

"Oh, you've already wear it." Yamamoto said as he wraps his arms around the other boy's waist.

"… I just don't want to lose… that's all." Gokudera said as his tone of voice lowers.

"Hmm… really..? let's see…" Yamamoto said as he kisses Gokudera in his forehead.

"AH!" Gokudera said as he feels his heart thumping faster.

Yamamoto pushes him down the floor softly. "Damn! What are you doing?!!!!" Gokudera exclaimed, looking at the eyes of the black-haired boy.

"…I won't hold back." Yamamoto said as he stared at the silver-haired boy vigilantly.

"HUH?!!!"

"You… wearing that cute maid outfit, it really excites me to the bone." Yamamoto chuckled as he lifts up the skirt of Gokudera, placing his hands to Gokudera's body.

"What're you…" Gokudera moaned as his face turns red and his heart throbs a little more faster.

Yamamoto caresses Gokudera's body as his lips brush through the silver-haired boy's neck. Gokudera moaned heavily and sexy. "Damn! Because of you that I'm making weird sounds!!!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"It's alright. I want to hear more." Yamamoto said as he inserted his middle finger inside Gokudera's hole.

"Damn YOU BASTARD! It h-hurts!"

"I know it feels good for you inside."

"R-remove it! It hurts!"

"No. it excites me."

"IDIOT! Nnn…"

"Remember the duties a maid should follow?" Yamamoto said, caressing the other boy.

"Th-that again? Nmm…"

"Do it."

"Huh?!"

"I want you to reply to me, "As You Wish Master!"

"I-idiot! Why would I do that!"

"`Cause you're my maid after all."

"ah… mnn…"

"Can I come inside you already?"

"… Damn What?!"

"Gokudera." Yamamoto said as he remove his middle finger inside Gokudera's.

"A-as you wish, m-master." Gokudera said; shivering from pain and pleasure.

Yamamoto inserted his dick inside Gokudera. At first it was painful and slow just like the last time, but when the pain subsided, Yamamoto's thrusts becomes faster and deeper. They can feel pain and pleasure inside their bodies. Their feelings were like melted in their hot bodies.

"Y-Yamamoto I'm going to… ahh..!" Gokudera moaned as Yamamoto's thrust much deeper.

"I know. Let it come. Me also…I'm going to…" Yamamoto moaned as he sweats heavily.

"I don't want to!... but I'm really going to~!!" Gokudera said as white and sticky thing came out from their dicks.

Even at nights they didn't separate.

6:30 in the morning, Gokudera woke up earlier, to prepare breakfast and a special lunch box that Yamamoto requested. The green-eyed boy sat on the bed and stared at the other boy. Looking at the black-haired boy which is currently sleeping, it made his heart thumps faster. He can't explain what he can feel at the moment, "Idiot. You're the only person who can make my heart beat like this." Gokudera said in a silent voice and smiled at him with a gentle face, "…You won." Gokudera added, touching the hair of the other boy and kissing his forehead.

After that, he continue what he was supposed to do.

Everyday, the life of the 2 were all in the same route.

But what will happen in the end, when Gokudera's bet with Yamamoto will be over?

Chapter Three end.

Sorry for the mistakes, a bit rushed. Hehehe actually, there are so many ideas that pops in my mind about different 8059 stories. I just can't concentrate in this story. Sorry for the late update guys! Thanks for reading this chapter. Chapter Four will be the last.

BTW, there are still yamagoku stories to come… check it out on my profile.

Written by: Akane Shinbashi


End file.
